L'antre du dragon
by Chrysoss
Summary: Nouvelle side story de la fan BD Ocean Chapter, toujours visible sur le site d'Amilova . Elle met en scène le véritable Dragon des Mers sur son lieu d'entraînement. PS: si vous ne comprenez pas tout, n'hésitez pas à lire la BD. Je dis ça, je dis rien...


L'antre du Dragon

Mer des Hébrides, sur une île supposée déserte

The Scotsman, l'un des principaux quotidiens d'Ecosse, avait toujours été réputé pour l'extrême diversité de ses articles. Cette pluralité, érigée au rang de sacerdoce au fil des décennies, connaissait malheureusement un effroyable impair depuis de trop nombreux mois. Du moins aux yeux du seul lecteur de l'île de Staffa.

Passe encore que, actualité du moment oblige, The Scotsman ait fait ses grands titres avec ce si fameux Challenge galactique. « Tournoi de Surhommes » qui enflammait la planète et faisait couler autant d'encre que de sang. Mais que le quotidien, à la réputation si chèrement acquise, continue tel un vulgaire tabloïd à abreuver ses abonnées des vraies fausses dernières rumeurs dudit tournoi, quinze jours après son avortement et le vol si comique de son principal trophée, c'en était trop.

Ecoeuré, le lecteur froissa avec rage cette maudite feuille de choux. Enviant Robinson Crusoé, qui ne connaissait décidément pas sa chance de vivre totalement coupé du vaste monde, il jeta au loin la boule de papier. Avant de se raviser et d'aller la ramasser en grommelant. L'humanité avait beau l'énerver de plus en plus, ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour souiller un paysage aussi majestueux.

- Patience, se répéta-t-il. Viendra un jour où les eaux divines purifieront cette terre impie….

Un peu calmé, l'ermite se dit qu'il était grand temps de retourner à des occupations plus saines. Massant, sans s'en rendre compte, son avant-bras, il allait donc reprendre son entraînement là où il l'avait laissé. C'était sans compter sur ce qui allait devenir sa deuxième source d'agacement de cette journée vraiment mal commencée.

Même pour des oreilles non exercées, il est facile de savoir distinguer des bruits de pas. Il est à peine moins aisé de savoir reconnaître la marche enjouée d'un enfant, le pas lourd d'un adulte ou la démarche aérienne et cadencée d'une douce et tendre jeune fille. Sans avoir recours à ses facultés accrues, l'ermite put donc d'instinct appréhender de quelle nature était l'intrus qui osait fouler son territoire. Au jugé, humain, masculin, grand et bien bâti, pour ne pas dire colossal.

Trois battements de cœur plus tard, l'intrus en question se présentait devant l'îlotier, en tous points conformes à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait. C'était un géant au teint halé, dont le corps aux muscles hypertrophiés était comprimé tant bien que mal dans un imperméable gigantesque, qui menaçait pourtant de se déchiqueter au moindre mouvement de son propriétaire. Le visage sévère, l'inconnu avait une courte chevelure, taillée en crête, et des yeux aux pupilles reptiliennes. Afin de compléter sa panoplie de brute épaisse, il portait aussi un bandage sur l'oreille gauche. Probable stigmate d'un récent combat.

Sans se donner la peine de se présenter, ni de s'excuser de son intrusion, le colosse lança :

- Es-tu le dénommé Nérée ?

Repoussant une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux, qui lui barrait le visage, l'îlotier répondit :

- C'est ainsi que mes amis, comme mes ennemis, m'appellent. Tu peux donc te risquer à me nommer de la sorte…

Humant l'air, comme un limier à l'affût, l'ermite reprit :

- Si ce n'est cette absence étonnante de cosmos, qui t'a permis de t'approcher sans crainte de ma tanière, tout en toi transpire, ou plutôt pue le Saint d'Athéna. Si tu connais mon nom, tu sais peut-être aussi quelle divinité je vénère. Et dans quelle catégorie, par extension, je me dois de te classer.

Ayant visiblement prévu la réaction de son interlocuteur, le géant s'empressa de sortir son va-tout :

- Je m'appelle Cassios. Je suis le frère de Docrates…

- Docrates, répliqua Nérée, un peu plus avenant. Voilà belle lurette que je n'avais entendu prononcer ce nom là… Comment va ce gros lourdaud ?

- Il est mort voici de cela cinq jours. Son corps repose désormais pour toujours au Sanctuaire, cette terre qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Nérée parut ébranlé par cette annonce. Se reprenant immédiatement, il déclama, en guise d'épitaphe :

- Cela devait finir par lui arriver. Cet idiot n'a jamais su choisir ses fréquentations. S'il ne s'était pas accoquiné avec « vous autres », il n'aurait peut-être pas eu une vie plus longue, mais il l'aurait perdu au nom d'une juste cause. Quel gâchis !

Cassios, grinçant des dents, répliqua sèchement !

- Mon frère a toujours eu un profond respect pour toi. Respect qui, visiblement, n'a pas l'air partagé ! Qui es-tu pour, sous prétexte de critiquer ses choix, oser ainsi salir sa mémoire ?

Sanguin, le Grec se projeta poing en avant sur l'Ecossais. Il ne put malheureusement que brasser un peu d'air, avant de brouter une bonne ration d'herbe, après que Nérée, s'étant glissé dans son dos, ne l'ait fait chuter de tout son poids.

- Voilà enfin un langage que je comprends, décréta l'ermite. Crois bien que je suis sincèrement peiné pour Docrates. Néanmoins, cela m'enlève un poids des épaules. A un moment ou un autre, nos divergences d'opinion auraient fini par se retrouver étalées sur un champ de bataille. Et, comme de coutume, tout se serait réglé dans le sang et les larmes. Puisque tu es son frère, je veux bien t'accorder une faveur. Disparais de ma vue et j'épargnerais ta misérable existence. Pour cette fois seulement…

- Hors de question ! Tu as une dette envers Docrates et je compte bien te la faire payer !

- Bien. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu.

Agissant avec sa finesse habituelle, Cassios assena un violent plaquage à son adversaire. Lequel, avec une aisance déconcertante, le bloqua aussitôt. D'une clef de lutte, l'ermite parvient à l'immobiliser au sol. Le Grec, halluciné, sentit alors la terre acide de l'île se métamorphoser. Aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître, tout le décor autour des deux duellistes évolua également. Le plateau herbeux, battu par tous les vents de l'Atlantique, se changea en une grotte lugubre, submergée par les flots. Nérée, qui maintenait toujours son rival du moment, lui enfonça la tête dans l'eau glacée en récitant:

- Nous sommes dans la Cave de Fingal, lieu d'inspiration de bien des poètes. Un endroit parfait pour mourir. Si cela peut te consoler, dis-toi que ce baptême contre nature t'ouvrira peut-être les portes d'une religion plus convenable, dans une prochaine vie. Adieu, Saint d'Athéna!

Cassios, les poumons gorgés d'eau, se força à ne pas céder à la panique. Lentement, il se remémora la cuisante leçon que lui avait inculquée ce nabot, qui lui vola jadis son titre et sa destinée. Comme une ritournelle, il entendait encore son rival prononcer ce mot fatidique: cosmos.

Au pied d'un mur qui pourrait bientôt se révéler être celui des Lamentations, l'élève de Shaina tenta le tout pour le tout. Son aura, qui attendait sa sollicitation depuis déjà bien longtemps, explosa en un brasier ardent. Brasier à la chaleur néanmoins insuffisante pour blesser Nérée, mais qui parvint à le distraire juste le temps nécessaire à Cassios pour se sortir du guêpier ou il s'était fourré.

Mis en confiance, le Grec prit appui sur un récif. Il se redressa d'une impulsion, cognant de la tête, dans le mouvement, le visage de Nérée. Blessé au menton, et surtout dans sa fierté, l'Ecossais redora aussitôt son blason en expulsant, d'un coup de pied circulaire, son adversaire contre la paroi rocheuse.

- Le petit a de la ressource, en fin de compte, admit l'ermite. Même s'il est incomplet…

Cassios, encastré dans une cavité naturelle, avisa son bandage, flottant mollement à la surface des flots. Furieux que son humiliante amputation soit révélée au grand jour, il s'extirpa de son cocon de pierre (cocon qui sauva jadis la vie à une certaine miss Campbell, mais cela est une autre histoire…). Galvanisant son cosmos, encore très instable, il vrilla un regard assassin dans celui de son antagoniste. Lequel comprit instinctivement que cet assaut serait le dernier.

Raffermissant ses appuis, Nérée claironna :

- Allez viens ! Prouve à Docrates que tu es digne de défendre son honneur bafoué !

Le Grec ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Comme possédé, il se rua sur l'Ecossais. L'impact avec ce dernier provoqua une terrible onde de choc, qui se répercuta sur les parois de la caverne. Un écho assourdissant, ode violente répondant à la conclusion sanglante de ce duel, résonna au tympan unique de Cassios. Pour peu mélomane qu'il fut, il ne put que donner raison à Nérée. Cette caverne musicale était bel et bien un endroit idéal pour passer de vie à trépas.

Ce fut presque à regret qu'il s'aperçut qu'un voile commençait à nimber de ténèbres les splendides colonnes de basalte de cette cathédrale naturelle. Puis, tout devint noir…

* * *

><p>Le froid, plus que la faim ou la douleur, tirèrent Cassios de son sommeil. Hagard, il se découvrit couché sur une peau de bête, à deux pas d'un feu de camp.<p>

Nérée, lui tournant le dos, était affairé à préparer une tambouille non identifiée et peu ragoûtante.

- Bien dormi ? demanda sans se retourner l'ermite. Mange ça. Ca te remettra les idées en place.

Le cuistot improvisé tendit une écuelle à son hôte. L'intéressé, par faim ou par pur désespoir, en picora une bouchée. Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi la cuisine Anglo-Saxonne avait si mauvaise réputation.

- Du Haggis, lui apprit Nérée. Preuve en est faite que ça réveillerait un mort.

- Ou l'achèverait, ironisa Cassios, en repoussant le met raffiné au plus loin de son odorat tout aussi délicat. Ce n'était pas la peine de m'épargner, si c'était pour me torturer de la sorte.

Levant les yeux au ciel étoilé, l'îlotier cracha :

- Béotien ! Et sans la moindre reconnaissance, en plus de ça ! Bon, maintenant que la glace est rompue, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi toi, le cadet imaginaire de Docrates, tu es venu me trouver ?

- Imaginaire ! tiqua le Grec.

- Docrates n'a jamais eu la moindre famille. Un vrai Oliver Twist en puissance. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, nous avons grandi côte à côte. Dès lors, je le vois mal s'être découvert, sur le tard, un frère caché Hellénique.

- Touché, convint le frère prodigue. Lorsqu'il est arrivé en Grèce, il s'est pris d'affection pour l'armoire à glace que j'étais déjà. Comme nous partagions une carrure peu commune, il s'amusait souvent à raconter que nous étions parents. Une « adoption » qui a fini par nous convenir, à l'un et à l'autre.

- Je vois. Une famille en remplace une autre… Bon. Et de quelle manière suis-je censé m'acquitter de la dette contractée, voici quelques éons de cela, auprès de Docrates ?

Presque timidement, Cassios raconta son histoire à son auditeur. Insistant longuement sur un asiatique lilliputien, à qui il avait juré de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, le Grec convint que ses pouvoirs actuels étaient insuffisants pour pouvoir prétendre à telle vendetta.

Et inutile de compter sur quiconque au Sanctuaire, même sur son maître Shaina ou le regretté Docrates, pour l'aider à développer ses capacités. Aux yeux des Saints, un perdant est un perdant, et ne dispose jamais d'une seconde chance. C'est alors qu'il s'était souvenu du mystérieux Nérée, que son frère d'adoption décrivait constamment comme un vrai foudre de guerre. Peut-être que lui, dans son immense mansuétude, accepterait de le lui venir en aide. Quitte à lui rappeler les vieilles créances…

Digérant toutes ces révélations, l'Ecossais ôta son protège poignet. Exhibant un tatouage, en forme de trident acéré, il rétorqua :

- Tu sais pourtant que j'appartiens au culte de Poséidon. Pour ne rien te cacher, cette marque fait même de moi un des membres les plus radicaux de l'ordre. Cela peut paraître puéril, mais ce symbole prouve que j'appartiens corps et âme à sa majesté Poséidon.

Soufflant un bon coup, le serviteur dévoué du souverain des mers renchérit :

- Mais ce tatouage symbolise aussi autre chose. Au sein du culte, les avis divergent concernant… certains menus détails de notre histoire commune et des compromis qui en découleraient.

- Compromis, paraphrasa sans trop y croire Cassios.

- Oui. Tu dois le savoir, mais les réincarnations de sa majesté Poséidon sont plus… aléatoires que celles de votre déesse. Même nos grandes pontes ignorent à quelle fréquence elles se produisent et en sont réduits à des supputations, en se basant sur celles de son ennemie jurée. Le problème réside dans celles, beaucoup plus stables, de l'autre ennemi.

- Hadès, réalisa le Grec. Ces réincarnations coïncident toujours avec celles d'Athéna.

- Effectivement. C'est métronomique. L'ennui, c'est que tout bien pesé, il nous faut bien admettre que la vision d'Athéna est plus intéressante, de notre point de vue. Si Hadès gagne, il transformera la Terre en charnier. Là où Athéna se contentera de son immobilisme proverbial.

Cassios eut un rictus, qui pouvait signifier bien des choses, mais ne commenta pas ce sarcasme facile.

- Dès lors, recommença l'ermite, certains membres du culte ont émis l'idée saugrenue que nous devrions, pour préserver le futur, porter appui de façon discrète aux Saints. D'autres membres, encore plus ahuris, pensent même que c'est déjà ce qu'il se passe depuis les temps mythologiques. Après tout, en dehors des périodes de guerres, nous partageons le même territoire : la Terre. Il est d'ailleurs étrange qu'Athéna et les siens tolèrent notre culte, alors qu'ils pourraient tenter de l'éradiquer. Bref, tout cela pour dire que ces imbéciles croient que la frontière entre nos deux mondes est plus poreuse qu'on ne veut bien le croire. Ils murmurent même que l'élite de nos guerriers pourrait parfaitement se trouver parmi les divers prétendants à vos armures. Ce qui leur permettrait d'acquérir puissance et expérience, à vos dépends. Et, plus dérangeant, de rejoindre vos armées pour combattre Hadès, si sa majesté Poséidon ajourne sa venue en ce monde.

Voilà pourquoi ce tatouage existe. Il prouve que jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne porterai crédit à ces affabulations et ne souillerai mon honneur en me compromettant auprès de vous.

- D'accord, acquiesça le Grec. Tu t'es marqué au fer rouge pour prouver ton appartenance au troupeau de Poséidon et te dissuader de suivre un autre berger. Mais, si ce tatouage est si important pour toi, pourquoi le caches-tu sous un bracelet de cuir ?

Nérée, surpris, se dispensa de répondre à cette question plus lourde de sous-entendus qu'il n'y paraissait. Histoire de faire bonne figure, il dévisagea Cassios et dit :

- Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je peaufine ton entraînement, il va falloir apprendre à me montrer un peu plus de respect ! Tant pis si je me répète, mais je ne tiens nullement à venir en aide à un grouillot d'Athéna. Mais le fait que tu tiennes à écorcher un de ses soldats n'est pas pour me déplaire, cependant. Sans compter que, comme tu l'as soutenu, j'ai une dette envers Docrates. Aussi, je veux bien te donner quelques cours de rattrapage. Tu disposes d'un potentiel intéressant, mais il est évident que la formation que tu as reçue ne t'était pas adaptée.

Cassios, agacé, éructa :

- Tu te trompes ! Mon maître m'a offert le meilleur des enseignements ! Elle n'est pas en cause ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas su mettre à profit tout ce qu'elle a pris tant de temps à m'apprendre !

- Elle ! remarqua Nérée, conscient d'avoir effleuré une corde sensible. Soit ! Alors nous retravaillerons tes acquis ! Te voilà devenu mon invité. Considère cette humble chaumière comme tienne tout le temps que durera notre cohabitation.

L'Ecossais désigna une pauvre masure, seule habitation à peu près convenable de l'île. Alors que Cassios se répandait en remerciements, Nérée, à part lui, songea à une autre rumeur idiote qui circulait parmi le culte de Poséidon.

Elle disait seulement que le gardien du pilier de l'Océan Arctique ne pouvait être qu'un homme ayant connu la mutilation, tel le Meta-baron lambda.

Une chose était sûre, néanmoins. C'est que l'aura qui avait drapé Cassios, un plus tôt dans la cave de Fingall, ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Et probablement à rien de véritablement humain. Mais, après tout, n'avait-il pas choisi comme base ce lieu de légende dans l'espoir de donner naissance à un monstre marin…

FIN


End file.
